


Never

by Rosaline_C



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x21 speculation, Confessions, F/M, post 5x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: She was real tired of this shit. Her and Coulson really needed to have a real conversation. With actual words.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this was super late. This was a post ep prompt I got after last week’s episode that I only just got around to.

She was getting real tired of this shit. How many times were they going to get separated? Now she had gone to get his dumb ass back so she could yell at him some more and had gotten captured as well. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn’t just try to start that conversation with her again while they were in the middle of a battle. She didn’t want him to say what he thought she wanted to hear just because he was afraid they were about to die. 

Neither one of them had said anything since Qovas had left them alone together. This is exactly what she needed right now, being locked in a room with the bumbling fool who couldn’t even string a sentence together in her presence these days. The air was thick with the words they weren’t saying, and May couldn’t look at him even though she felt his eyes fixed on her. 

“Mel-“ 

“I’m tired, Phil,” she snapped, cutting him off. “Do we have to do this now?” 

“When do you want to do this, then?” He snapped back. 

Tensions were high all around the team. Mack and Yoyo were fighting. Things were tense between Fitzsimmons and everyone else. Deke… existed. Daisy was pretty much only talking to her these days. With all the kids fighting, her and Phil needed to be the ones to keep the team together, but here they were—with him being a suicidal idiot and her confession still lingering between them. They didn’t have time for this. 

“Melinda,” he tried again, softer this time. He so rarely used her first name and her eyes closed as the wave of emotion hit her. He’d been a constant in her life since the academy days and she couldn’t imagine a world without him. The first time he died had been hard enough. She’d been stoic as Maria told her but broke the moment she was alone--throwing a bottle of whisky at the wall. This time… this time would… She still couldn’t look at him. She was already feeling grief for someone who hadn’t died yet. “Melinda, look at me.” His voice was so soft now. 

She couldn’t handle gentle right now. She needed to hit something. “Not now.”

“When?” he asked, quietly. She could tell he was trying to keep any anger out of his voice. “I’ve been trying to talk to you since you told me.”

“You’re doing a great job of it,” she said huffily. “In the middle of battle, Phil? Really?”

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best time,” he admitted. She rolled her eyes and he continued. “I know some of my choices lately haven’t been the greatest.” She gave him a pointed glare. “Okay, most of my choices.”

She finally looked up at him and was overwhelmed by how he was looking at her. She assumed he didn’t feel as strongly about her as she did about him. Maybe she was wrong. “What were you going to say?”

“What?” he asked, with confusion.

“At the lighthouse, when you said it probably wasn’t the right time,” she explained. “What were you going to say to me?”

He looked straight at her, eyes soft. “I love you, Melinda.” 

They both leaned into each other, the force of his words drawing them together. He cupped her face and leaned in closer when the door opened and one of Qovas’ lackeys entered. 

“Phil Coulson, I need you to come with me,” the lackey said, “Qovas is expecting you.”

They were never going to get to finish this conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?


End file.
